


An angel with broken wings fell to his death that day.

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Calvin - Freeform, Death, F/M, I don't know what else to tag, I'm Sorry, Suicide, trigger warning, what else do i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a normal Tuesday. Nothing was supposed to go wrong. Gavin was at work, and everything was fine. But one phone call turns Cali's world upside down forever, and things will never be the same every again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An angel with broken wings fell to his death that day.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calimaslinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calimaslinson/gifts).



> Not for the faint at heart.

 

> Blood, blood was everywhere. It was seeping from his head onto the sidewalk, staining the cream jumper that she loved seeing him wear so much crimson. It swirled and mingled with the rainwater on the damp sidewalk, dripping towards the storm drain. Somewhere in the distance, a siren wailed. But all she could hear, over and over again, was the thud as the love of her life hit the ground before her very eyes.

 

Tuesday. It was a Tuesday. Cali Free rode peacefully in the back of a taxi, humming absentmindedly a tune that her husband Gavin had been singing to himself this morning as he got ready for his day at work. It was likely to be a long one, and he’d taken the car with him. Not that she minded, really. Cab fares weren’t nearly as bad as they had been in the past, so any errands that she had to do, she would just hail one to drive her around. The day was a cold one, one that nipped at any exposed skin with air that bared its jagged teeth. The slightest of rainfalls graced the earth with its presence, light drops of precipitation beading up on the windshield. The sound of the wipers rhythmically swishing back and forth, back and forth, was rather relaxing. It soothed her nerves that, for a reason unbeknownst to her, were ragged, tied up in small knots of anxiety.

 

Shaking out any thoughts or concerns away with a brief movement of her head, Cali told the cabbie to drop her off on the corner of Hazel and 22nd Street. The block was lined with shops, and she was nearly certain that she would have to stop in at least a handful of them to pick up a few remaining small presents that she had planned out for their two year anniversary that Friday. They were little things, trinkets to some, but things that she knew the man would appreciate; they were things that could grace his work desk for years, things that he could glance at every now and then during an especially tolling day at work and smile, thinking of her.

 

It was cheesy as hell, but hey, that was how they did things for each other.

 

She popped in and out of a few shops, and before she knew it, she was hauling an armful of bags and was done with her trek around the little shopping strip mall. Biting her lip and giving herself a small, blissful smile, she realized just how close she was to Gavin’s work. Deciding to stop by the small cafe just across the way from the five-story building at which he worked to pick them both up lunch, she was on her way. She shot a simple text to her husband: “Bringing food from La Bastille. Tell me what you want now, or forever hold your peace.”

 

So when her phone started ringing as she waited in line to order, she didn’t think anything of it. Barely pausing to glance at her caller ID- a picture of her beloved Brit grinning cheekily at the camera, name displayed as ‘Babe’- she quickly answered, greeting him brightly. “Baby, hi! You’re just in time, I’m getting to the front of the line. What do you want?”

 

Something struck her as odd about Gavin’s tone as he mumbled dryly, “Don’t want t’eat anything, Cali. Can you come outside?”

 

She realized suddenly what had hit her as different about his voice. It was full of pained sadness, tears. He was crying. He never cried. “Gav, sweetheart, is everything okay?” she asked quietly, ducking out of the restaurant. “Are you alright?”

 

“Look up.”

 

Following his orders, feeling a deepening pit of dread and despair in her stomach, Cali glanced up at his office building and saw him perched precariously on the edge of the building. Covering her mouth with one hand as she gasped, she begged, “Gavin, please get down from there. Please. Come down and talk to me.” She took a step forward, but was soon abruptly interrupted.

 

“DON’T MOVE!” Gavin yelled, his voice cracking in the middle of his words as, seemingly, another gush of tears ran down his cheeks like bitter waterfalls. “Don’t take another bloody step, Cali.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Backing up the small pace that she had taken in his direction, she raised her hands in a gesture of her surrendering. “Okay, Gavin. I’ll stay right here. I won’t move. But please.. please, will you tell me what’s going on?” She couldn’t fight back the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes, the ones that threatened to spill over her waterline and teetered awkwardly just on the edge. “You don’t have to do this. You know that, right?”

 

“This is my note, Cali,” he stated simply, firmly, his voice now monotonous, devoid of any emotion. She could hear the man sniffling, but couldn’t hear even a fraction of the grief he’d expressed before in him. “That’s what people do, right?”

 

“Y-Your note?” She was dumbfounded, her head reeling like she’d taken a blow straight to the temple. Note. Note. Note. What the hell did he mean, note? When did people leave notes? Then, it hit her, like a kick right in the gut. Feeling like every bit of air had been knocked out of her lungs, she managed to choke out, “No, Gavin.. You don’t mean..”

 

“I’m cold, Cali.” He laughed bitterly, shaking his head and bouncing on his toes lightly. “I’m so cold.”

 

Swallowing back a sob, she said softly, “Come down here and get a tea or a coffee with me. It’ll warm you up, and then you can go back into work. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

 

“I’m not coming down, Cali. At least.. not the easy way.”

 

She was practically screaming at this point as she cried, pleading desperately, “PLEASE, GAVIN DAVID FREE, GET THE FUCK DOWN FROM THERE. Don’t you know how much I love you? How fucking shattered I would be if you did this right now? You promised me a forever. I was forever, and you were always. Or was it the other way around..? It doesn’t matter. What matters is that you told me, you promised me that we would be together forever. How can I get a forever with you if I have to bury you?! We haven’t been able to have kids, renew our vows, take all the trips that we wanted to.” Breathing hitching painfully inside her, voice breaking, she finished in a voice thin and reedy, “Please don’t leave me.. You promised that you would be different from the rest. That you wouldn’t leave. Please come down. You're my everything. I can't lose you, especially not like this. Please. Please come down. You're all I need. This is all I want. Come down from there.”

 

Gavin blew out a long, overdrawn breath, sounding more like an exasperated sigh than anything. Chuckling weakly, he murmured, “I’m scared, baby girl, but I can’t doubt myself now. I set out to do this, and..” He rocked on his feet, tilting forward the slightest bit and inhaling sharply. “I have to do this. I’m sorry.” She saw a vague flash of light as something caught the briefest of sun rays filtering through the slate gray clouds- Gavin had tossed his phone.

 

Dropping her own, she screeched at the top of her lungs, “GAVIN! NO!”

 

But it was no use. Suddenly, after a small pause, he was tumbling forward. He pitched towards the ground, his feet completely leaving their positions on the edge of the roof. She was frozen in place as she watched the love of her love come tumbling down, gravity catching hold of him and pulling him greedily towards the earth. He was an angel with broken wings trying to fly, arms windmilling through the frigid air. He didn’t let out a single sound as he plummeted to the cement, landing with a sickening thud right in front of the doors to his office.

 

The blood wasn’t what got to her, the life sustaining scarlet now weeping from the cracks in his skull. It was the sound. The sharp smack of his head slamming full force onto the sidewalk, the sickening thud as he landed in a heap of man, his lifeless form a mound of fabric.

 

She sprinted like she never had in her entire life to reach him, closing the distance between them in only a few seconds. Taking long strides, she arrived at his side. Christ, there was blood fucking everywhere. It stained everything red. It ran through his hair and soaked it thoroughly, straightening out the slightest of waves in his shaggy light brown hair. His sweater was covered in blooming roses of blood, everything deep crimson. It swirled around the damp sidewalk, mingling with rain and getting all over him before draining away.

 

People buzzed around like obnoxious bugs attracted to the brightest of lights, asking stupidly obvious questions like “My god, did that man jump?” or “Is he okay, has anyone called 911?”

 

Cali turned her head towards the crowd, shouting loudly in a voice she could hardly recognize, “BACK THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!” The massive throng of people, surprisingly, obeyed, backing away from the man she adored. Taking him into her arms, not caring about all the blood she was getting on her, she began speaking softly to him. Stroking his cheek that was surprisingly unharmed, she whispered, “Baby.. Gavin, why did you do that? Why would you.. Why would you want to leave me? Did I do something wrong? Did you not realize how much I love you, did- did I not say it enough? I’m so.. so sorry for whatever it is I did. For letting it get this far. I.. I love you, my forever. My always. My infinity.”

 

From somewhere in the distance, a siren wailed loudly, approaching them at a swift pace. All she could hear was the sound of Gavin hitting the pavement, over and over and over and over again. She hoped that, if the emergency vehicle arrived fast enough, they could help him. If they loaded him up and hit no traffic and could reach the hospital as quickly as possible, Gavin would be okay.

 

But she already knew they were too late. Gavin meant to take his life and.. well, he found a pretty fucking affective way of doing it.

 

Even days later at his funeral, she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that he was gone, trying to piece together the puzzle of why. Why had he just suddenly gone and..

 

When they were covering his casket with dirt and flattening it down, not stopping until the neat mount covered the grave marked with a simple tombstone that read “GAVIN DAVID FREE, BELOVED HUSBAND, CHERISHED FRIEND”, it suddenly hit Cali.

 

She couldn’t just keep focusing on his death. That would tear her away inside, eat her alive. Instead, she would have to focus on what they had, what they shared, the love that was nothing describable. Twenty six letters in the English alphabet, and she would never be able to string together a comprehendible definition of their love.

 

That same day, she went out and got a tattoo. Nothing expected, like Gavin’s initials, or their anniversary, or anything. It was an infinity symbol. Because, even if Gavin wasn’t there anymore, she had gotten her small infinity with him. She’d gotten to live her dream, her heaven, with him when he was still alive.

 

And for that, she would be forever grateful.

 

**_I am cold, can you hear?_ **

**_I will fly with no hope, no fear_ **

**_And the ground taunts my wings_ **

**_Plummet as I sing, plummet as I sing.._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Your turn now, Cali. 
> 
> xoxo   
> Amber


End file.
